coniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Templar
Overview Universe: /co/-2 Alignment: Hero Alias(es): 'Solomon Galahad' Biography The Templar was, as his name insists, a high ranking Templar Knight of the Order of Solomon during the age of the Crusades. Due to his courage in battle and devout beliefs, The Templar was tasked with protecting the sanctity of the Order of Solomon, gaining access to many legendary artifacts that extremely enhance his powers. With these artifacts at his disposal, The Templar lived for centuries as he continued his quest to find the Holy Grail that would grant mankind ultimate power. However, when the hour of the fall of the Knights Templar was at hand, The Templar went against everything he was ever taught and used a cursed artifact, the Tarnhelm, which allowed him to survive indefinitely at the loss of any identity or memory before he put it on. Now he has only one goal in life, the very purpose he strove to fulfill for centuries: Find the Holy Grail and restore the sanctity of the Knights of the Order of Solomon. Skills and Abilities Main Power: Enhanced Swordsmanship Given the extreme length of time he has lived and practiced combat, and the influence of his mythical sword Durandal, The Templar is unmatched in swordplay, and occasionally uses other weapons such as crossbows and poleaxes to aid him in different combat scenarios. Even if he loses Durandal, The Templar is capable of easily besting even well-trained foes in sword combat. Legendary Artifacts - Tarnhelm: A legendary helmet that is said to be cursed, it allows the user to survive indefinitely, but causes them to lose any memory of the time before they put it on. However, it cannot interfere with destiny, and so The Templar managed to retain some memory of his quest to find the Holy Grail. It also acts as a screen of protection, preventing the average person from seeing The Templar as anything more than a common man. Superhumans are not affected by this screen. -Wigar: Said to be the armor of King Arthur himself, Wigar is far lighter in weight than normal metal armor, but also protects the user greatly from strong impacts by swords or other weapons. It is not actually magical, but is made with a lost forging technique and cannot be replicated. -Shield of Lancelot: Given to the Greatest Knight by the Lady of the Lake, this shield is capable fo protecting the user from illnesses or fatigue and enhances the user's power trifold. However, it must be physically held to do so, which may hinder swordplay capabilities. -Durandal: The indestructible sword used by Hector of Troy, and later by Roland of France, has been in The Knights Templar's control ever since their recognition by the Pope. Although it has changed users countless times, it has ended up in the capable hands of The Templar. It is strong enough to deflect energy weapons and even bullets if they strike the blade, and is powered by ancient relics contained in the hilt. It can cut through almost any material if the user has enough physical strength. - Seal of Solomon: An ancient ring said to have the power to drive out demons, the Seal was one of the few artifacts that was succesfully removed from Jerusalem during the Crusades. It is commonly believed to be the key to finding the Holy Grail. It is also replicated as a sign of office for high ranking Knight of the Order. The Holy Grail The Holy Grail, believed to be the cup that Jesus of Nazarus drank from during the Last Supper, has long been a holy item in the eyes of devout Christians. However, only the Knights Templar have ever come close to truly harnessing it's power - the ability to enpower its user to a perfect existence. Finding the Holy Grail and using its powers to restore the sanctity of the Order of Solomon has long been the aim of The Templar, and he has come to the modern time in hopes of finding the Grail.